Least We Forget
by PhantomShinigami
Summary: A story dealing with events a year after the anime and some of the characters that were involved. My apologies as I'm not very good at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

_So this is my first fanfic. I finished the series recently after a friend recommended it and liked it a lot, despite in ways I felt there should have been more to the story. So with prompting from my friend, I decided to try a hand at continuing the story. I put it under M to be on the safe side since there may be violence and who knows what else ;)_

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Shiki in anyway. It belongs to it's rightful creators._

**ooOoo**

It had been almost a year since Sotaba fell to ruin, most rendered to nothing but smoldering ash and blackened debris. This was denoted by the fact fall was settling in after a summer that hadn't been as stifling as the prior one. Sotaba faced no deaths this year, if only because nearly the entire village had become inhospitable or suitable to live in save the most determined. Even more so, there was no okiagari left to claim the lives of people who no longer lived so isolated. The end result was no deaths.

He couldn't deny it however as he stepped up onto the bus after tossing away his cigarette. As he settled into a seat on the last bus of the day that would take him back to Mizobe, he allowed his eyes to peer out the smudged glass window. Dark bags encircled under his eyes, showing tiredness but behind that was a sharpness not to be underestimated. He may have lost the village in a sense, but he had at least stopped the okiagari from taking over the village.

At least, that was what Toshio Ozaki told himself to sleep at night.

Sotaba was being rebuilt, slowly but surely. It was mostly a project of the survivors wishing to return to old ways now that supposedly there would be no corpse demons to prey upon them. Out of the thirteen-hundred who had called the village home, only about six hundred of them would be returning. Not because all of them had died, but because most feared returning and rightfully so. They feared a repeat performance by the okiagari or some other creature who would try and take over. Doctor Ozaki was one of the few funding the project. He had easily gotten clinic work in a neighboring city, but it wasn't his style. Plus, they hadn't finished all of the okiagari off. Not that he had seen to anyway. Sotaba could set the stage that if any did survive, he had a chance to get to them as opposed to searching the world over.

Sesshin was missing still and so was the Kanemasa girl his former best friend adored so much. He had no doubt Sesshin had managed to out-fox the mobs chasing him and thus, the girl who was behind all of the events leading to the downfall of Sotaba likely had escaped as well.

Part of Ozaki knew they likely found another place to call home if they had survived. But some small part of him wondered if the revival of Sotaba might not draw out Sesshin. Would the monk keep his distance or would he be lured back, possibly by the child-monster he guarded so faithfully? The good doctor did have to wonder.

Something caught Ozaki's eyes as the bus chugged off back towards the city with a rattle and rumble. In the gloom of dusk, he saw a phantom among the trees. It was often when he was exhausted that his eyes played tricks on him and he saw one of Them as an illusion. But he swore this time in the trees, he did see one. Squinting, he turned in his seat a bit to peer out the back window but anything that had been there was now gone. Sighing and mentally scolding himself, he sank back into his seat and closed his eyes to both rest them and to keep from seeing figments of his imagination birthed by paranoia.

Why couldn't public buses permit smoking?

**ooOoo**

The doctor made it back to his apartment not long after hopping off the bus. It was tidy, clean and small compared to his old house but it was sufficient for him. He barely spent any time there at all with his busy schedule of clinic work in the mornings and helping rebuild Sotaba in the afternoons. He skipped trying to rustle up a meal and instead decided to shower quickly and then collapsed into bed. The clock on his nightstand barely read 9:46 but he supposed he should sleep while he could. He had to be up by 6 am to start his day and considering he rarely slept peacefully, it couldn't hurt to get a head start. Sleep reached him easily for once, even if he was plagued by the usual nightmares.

The calm knock on his door struck at four different times before it woke him. Even though his apartment was cooled by the a/c unit well by now, he was covered in sweat from his dreams. The knocking stopped and he realized it hadn't been a part of the dream itself. He looked at the clock which read 12:04 and rubbed at his eyes.

Making sure he was somewhat decently dressed, he crept towards the door. He stopped just before it and felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end as an uneasy feeling fell over him. What if it was one of Them? He nearly chuckled a second later, deciding his nightmares had just made him paranoid. But still, he knew to be cautious and clearing his throat spoke loud enough whoever may be on the other side of the door could hear him. "Who is it?"

Only silence resounded through the door. Had whoever it had been left already while he was waking and getting up? He had no peep hole to check and without opening the door, he wouldn't know the answer to that for certain. For a split second, his heart skipped a beat. What if it was Sesshin? What if the man had returned and found him? The thought had him unlatching the door and yanking it open.

What Toshio Ozaki was met with hadn't been what he expected. His mouth dropped down just a bit in a surprised and startled expression as he peered at who was before him. When he reined in the shock, his lips suddenly quirked into a partial smirk. He remained just beyond the boundaries of his door due to old habits as he dug out a pack of cigarettes, placed one between his lips and lit it with a cheap plastic lighter. He took a deep drag, exhaling before removing the cigarette.

"I thought you were dead, kid. Then again, I swore I saw you today in the Ruins just as the bus was leaving."

**ooOoo**

_Sorry to leave it on a bit of a cliff hanger and so short. I will update the story as I come up with it._


	2. Jinrou

_I managed to go ahead and get chapter 2 done while I had some time and inspiration. _

**_Diclaimer: _**_I do not own Shiki in any way._

* * *

Natsuno Yuuki stood as emotionless and aloof as ever as he gazed at the doctor. Ozaki swore there had only been a few times he had seen the kid display even mild emotion, which made him unusual for a teen of his age as they were often energetic and animated. Indeed, it had been rare he saw anything besides that blank expression. The time he seemed almost panicked when he was asking about Megumi Shimizu's death sometime before his own 'death.' The boy had been searching for any answers as to why he felt so haunted by a girl who should rightfully be dead. Natsuno had also been the one to break the barrier of the doctor's own rational thought. The other time the kid had showed much of anything was when the boy found his best friend-turned-okiagari staked up in Yamairi. He had spotted the boy among the flames, staring down at the body of his best friend. It may have been a trick of the light, but he thought the kid was on the verge of tears for a second. But when Natsuno had looked up, there was nothing but grim resolve before he turned to more then likely go deal with the blue haired devil that served the family of Kanemasa. That was the last he saw of Natsuno, even if the explosion that tolled the bell of the boy's death had been heard for miles. Only Ozaki knew the nature of it and in a way, he felt a pang of something at the boy's supposed passing as he rode out and escaped the fire consuming most of the village he had been trying to save.

The lingering silence that expanded a few seconds sent another chill down Ozaki's spine as they stood in his doorway. Natsuno had a way of intensely gazing at someone before he died with piercing amethyst eyes. After he became a Jinrou, it was multiplied tenfold to the point one could question if Natsuno could read into the mind or soul by just staring deeply enough. It was like a wolf gazing at prey, yet the wolf was merely observing and letting prey know it would live by the wolf's will. The doctor shifted a bit in his discomfort and quirked a brow questioningly. When the boy still didn't take a hint, he asked, "Natsuno?"

Having his name spoken seemed to jar the boy out of just staring so intensely at the doctor. The purple eyed teen shook his head slightly almost as if to clear it and spoke quietly, but plainly and as flatly as he typically did.

"There were more survivors then you may have thought. Stop the people rebuilding Sotaba or you will live to regret it. Don't let history repeat itself doctor. Some of them are still around the area."

"You mean like you?" It was asked as Ozaki looked Natsuno over. The kid hadn't aged, but he supposed in less then a year that was to be expected of a blood sucking monster that was suppose to be immortal so long as nothing actually managed to kill it. The kid looked sixteen and his hair and odd fashion sense hadn't changed at all, still giving him that rebellious young look. Though he noticed darker colors in the boy's attire now and less of the vivid, eye catching ones he once adorned himself in.

"Why didn't you tell me you were alive, Natsuno? I thought you said you had to die as well? How did you survive?"

The boy glanced away for a second, almost as if he Might feel some type of guilt due to his prior silence. Or perhaps it was due to his survival and having been quiet for nearly a year. Either way, Ozaki assumed it was one of the two. Natsuno hadn't been like the other blood sucking corpses. He was different in the fact he Wanted to die as soon as the okiagari were dealt with. Ozaki had trusted him with his life, even going so far as to allow the Jinrou to bite him before any of the enemy numbers could. Natsuno had done so reluctantly when he requested it, acting confused and appalled at first. The boy barely took any of his blood, if any that the doctor could recall. He bit, gave no orders and then vanished off until their next run in. But it had kept the blond bitch from Kanemasa from having control over him and that much he was grateful for.

"I guess Jinrou are really stronger then normal okiagari. It wasn't my intentions to survive..Honestly. But I guess it takes more then a stick of dynamite to destroy what I've become. I also don't know if Tatsumi died either..I didn't have time to check for his body since I was on a mountain of them anyway. When I came to, I was still in the pit and the fire was mostly gone. It never reached the bottom, but the sun took care of the bodies below me. But I'm assuming if I survived, so did he." The boy got an almost guilty look again before he locked eyes with Ozaki and continued. "I had been thinking if he did, he would show up. Come after you maybe for what we did. But so far, nothing. Just signs that I'm probably not the only ghost haunting those woods."

Ozaki stood smoking quietly as he let the boy finish. He didn't look perturbed that the boy essentially was saying he had been bait in case the blue haired devil returned seeking revenge for being outsmarted and the destruction wrought to the okiagari. Exhaling, Ozaki debated for a moment on inviting Natsuno in to continue talking. He thought better of it after a moment all things considered and then nodded.

"I assume Sesshin managed to escape with the girl behind everything. Is there any others you know of who may have survived?"

It was so strange seeing Natsuno continuously look away, almost as if the boy was having trouble meeting his gaze despite his penchant for such intense gazes. He was use to the boy at least looking in his direction as he spoke, even when up in a tree while they conversed. But the boy kept gazing away much like a child caught doing something wrong and knowing they had done wrong. He remained quiet for a moment, then murmured, "I'm sure there are others. You should be careful doctor. If I could find you, so can they. You're pretty easy to spot on your trips back and forth. Always make sure you catch the bus since it leaves during daylight hours.."

The purple haired boy then turned as if to leave. Ozaki blinked and without thinking, his hand darted out and came to rest on Natsuno's shoulder so he could not only stop him, but partially turn the kid to face him even as he felt tension bunch up in the boy's shoulders and visibly also. Stubbing out the cigarette after leaning towards an ashtray on the table just inside the door, he looked back at the boy to ask, "Where are you staying? How can I contact you?"

It was almost eerie seeing the teen get such a rueful look. He nearly had the smile to match it, but it could barely be considered a grin. He looked away and in the direction where his former home lay, just past the city and over the mountains that enclosed the former village of Sotaba that he had wished to escape so badly over a year ago.

"Where else should a beast like me live? I'll never fully leave that place until I die and somehow I've always known that. I will be the ghost that haunts it until I can finally rest. I will know where to find you if I need to speak with you."

He then pulled away and continued on, leaving the doctor frowning after him. He often didn't take pity on one of Them, but for some reason he felt a pang over Natsuno. He didn't envy the boy's position at all. Natsuno never wanted to be okiagari, even after he became one or before when he knew about them prior to being attacked. It made him different then all the rest, yet fate had cruelly not only made him Rise, it had made him Jinrou who apparently were much stronger then the usual okiagari. It would take a lot for the boy to die if he survived a explosion while gripping the cause of said explosion. And it was clear the boy longed for nothing more then his own death but felt he couldn't obtain it until he made sure each Shiki had perished. Ozaki didn't see it really as self-loathing though. Natsuno was a resourceful and smart kid who wouldn't fall into something so simple. He just hated what he became and all it stood for. He was trapped as such and unable to move on.

No, Toshio didn't even the burden the boy felt the need to take up at all.

"A ghost..I don't think you could give yourself a more fitting name, my friend." It was mumbled to himself more then anything before Ozaki closed his apartment door and locked it again. He routinely checked the windows to make sure they were locked on his way back to bed. After collapsing back down, he couldn't tear his thoughts away from Natsuno's appearance and what it could mean since the boy had been silent for nearly a year now.

It likely meant his fighting the okiagari wasn't over by a long shot. He had a feeling the semi-peace he had known the past year was going to come to a swift end likely sooner then later.

* * *

_Natsuno and Tatsumi dying were always one of those things I wondered about. I imagine the normal Shiki likely would have died from an explosion like that, but I did often question Jinrou. Considering Natsuno was my favorite character though, maybe I'm just biased ;) But I wanted to include him all that same_


	3. Nightly Routine

_And Chapter 3 was finished when I had a spare moment. It may be a few days before I get to Chapter 4_

_**Disclaimer**: I do not own Shiki in any way and it belongs to it's respective creator_

* * *

It had been several days since he had approached Doctor Ozaki and Natsuno wasn't one to just drop by and chit-chat and thus avoided further contact for now. Unless he had a reason, he would keep himself at bay and the doctor at arm's length. He felt no need to get attached to others nor they to him since he didn't plan to be around any longer then necessary. But he did have his own routine that brought him into Mizobe and had been the reason he had been able to find the doctor in the first place months ago. He stuck to this routine religiously and acted upon it almost every evening, making his way into town just as the sun was setting.

Most of the survivors of Sotoba had moved as far away as they could get with what money they had after the events that took place. Some even committed suicide out of despair of losing and in some cases having to kill their family. No small number went insane, locked away for ranting and raving about losing family to vampires and how the town was being overrun by them before it was burned down. But some remained behind and wanted to help rebuild their home and show that they hadn't been completely run out of their village. Several of the surviving and prominent members decided to fund the project on the reasoning the okiagari were no more and went seeking backing to do so. Others joined in with any spare money they could lend in hopes of returning home and to semblance of normalicy for them. Most of these former-villagers remained in the nearby Mizobe or other barely distant places so they could get back and forth easily on a daily basis. Many retained the habit of being neighborly to the survivors they lived close by to and saw one another often. Rarely did they ever speak of the events that had transpired and only eluded to them with wry words and looks despite it haunted all of them.

One of those who remained in Mizobe however was Natsuno's very own father as well as Kaori and Akira Tanaka.

The Jinrou checked on them often, but never revealed himself to them. He didn't want to get close, nor did he think they should get close to him again. His father had taken in the two children who were basically orphans right after the events that had transpired and he saw them on the bus after they checked to see if they had a home to return to. Natsuno could see no better arrangement. Kaori and Akira had lost both their parents to the okiagari and Kaori had even suffered having to be the one to kill her own father after he rose. The two siblings had aided Natsuno when he was still human and he had mild contact with them after he became Jinrou, getting them to safety before all hell broke lose and after discovering they would get themselves killed otherwise due to Akira's brave but foolish nature and Kaori nearly losing it after killing her risen father. But they had no one and Natsuno's father had nearly went completely insane, feeling responsible for his own son's death and his wife's sudden departure. Mr. Yuuki still wasn't sure if he had merely gone mad and imagined his son was still alive or if Natsuno really had been for several days after his death. Regardless, he refused to speak on the subject now and while he didn't neglect he had a son, it was obvious he was still grieving.

Kaori and Akira, fortunately, seemed to know that Natsuno and the events that had transpired involving him were a very sore topic for the poor man and left him alone about it.

The three lived in a small house on the edge of town. It was nothing fancy and the garage had to serve as Mr. Yuuki's work space, but it was plenty for them to try and get their lives back on track and try to heal the emotional scars left over from Sotoba's downfall and how it had effected them all personally. They still weren't sure if they would be in on moving back to Sotoba when it was resurrected, but it had been discussed once or twice that it may not be so bad. Mr. Yuuki reasoned it wasn't worth letting the past haunt them so much and it would be facing their fears. Kaori and Akira both longed to return back to much simpler days. All were wary of the idea still but they all agreed maybe looking into it once the rebuilding of Sotoba was completed in the near future.

Natsuno stood across the street, peering towards the window where he could plainly see the three sitting at their table for dinner thanks to his sharp vision. Kaori hardly seemed to smile when he watched them, but Natsuno could barely ever remember her doing so often to begin with. Akira however seemed to have bounced back for the most part, likely thanks to his young age and headstrong nature. The boy had been behind him all the way when they first started discovering the truth, even when Kaori was reluctant. His father he could tell was also a mere ghost of his former self, but he could hardly blame him. No one knew what really happened to his mother and as far as he was aware, his father thought him dead. Such couldn't be easy on the man and while he felt a touch guilty about it, he knew not to approach and just let his father heal the notion his son was dead and gone.

He stood watching them for some time before he turned to start away and slid his hands into the pockets of his coat. Night had settled in and with it came a chill even he felt despite his nature. Part of him hated it, but he also had long since decided he was no longer a creature of warmth. He was technically dead and while he had a pulse and could breath, even survive off human food for nourishment..The fact of the matter was he was still okiagari. Jinrou. He didn't deserve human comforts and often times ignored them as if to spite his fate.

Passing the last couple of buildings near the edge of the city and on the street that would lead him back in the direction of the Ruins, he froze when he heard voices in a nearby alleyway. He turned his head and despite the darkness that was thick within, he could see as clearly as if it were merely early dusk. Purple eyes were met with the sight of two figures within the gloom. One hovering awfully close to the other who had a hand over his mouth, keeping him from screaming out. The silenced man was middle-aged and dressed as if he were returning home from a late night at work and he looked rather terrified at the moment due to his current predicament. But it was the other who caught Natsuno's attention.

"It wont hurt for long." The one who could speak and kept the other from doing so leaned forward and even from where he stood, the Jinrou's keen ears picked up on the sound of fangs puncturing flesh. He was familiar with that distinct sound after all, having heard it more times then he would have liked. Despite feeling anger well up inside of him, Natsuno didn't move a single inch and just watched as the okiagari swallowed down small mouthfuls of blood. What surprised him more though was when they leaned back after only a few seconds and spoke quietly and gently to the man who had been the former prey. "You wont ever see me again, nor will you remember me. You've just got a cold or something, but it's nothing a few days rest wont cure. Go on home and be safe, okay? Get some sleep, drink some juice or take some vitamins. But you'll be fine."

Natsuno watched as the man nodded mutely and in a slow fashion before he leaned down rather mechanically to pick up his brief case off the ground. Clearly the suggestion implanted after the bite had taken hold and the man was obeying without knowing it. He soon moved out of the alleyway, looking dazed and very pale yet not deathly. But he continued on without even having seen Natsuno who watched after him for a few moments before returning his gaze towards the okiagari in the alleyway.

The creature's form was half leaning over, face hidden against arms that were folded against the old brick wall on one side. They clearly hadn't spotted him and it would be all to easy for him to attack them. To end them so they never saw another night or victim again. Yet he didn't and instead, he took a few steps into the alleyway until he too was engulfed in the deep shadows that caused his eyes to nearly glow a soft amethyst. Just as he was speaking up, the okiagari's head shot up in signs they had just heard his approach. Twin dim ember glowing irises stared at him in surprise and shock. Natsuno continued on with the words escaping his throat however as he found he couldn't stop his mind from processing them or vocal cords from speaking them.

"I thought you were dead.."

* * *

_This one turned out short to which seems to be an issue I'm running into. The next chapter I will try to make longer then the previous ones )_


	4. Forgiveness

_Chapter 4!_

_**Disclaimer:** I still do not own Shiki in anyway and it belongs to it's rightful owner._

* * *

"N...Natsuno?"

The expression written on the face belonging to the voice was just as shocked as the tone. In ways, it looked as if they were extremely disbelieving of whom was before their eyes. There was so much emotion written across that face: shock, pain, regret, guilt. It was all written plain as day. Natsuno gave a vague nod as his deep purple eyes remained on the other and watched closely.

"Yeah...It's me, Tohru. I..Saw your body. There was a stake through it."

Part of Natsuno had been certain he had seen his friend from a distance after the village was no more and since it's rebuilding. He hadn't wanted to believe his own eyes though and hadn't wanted to accept maybe, just maybe his friend somehow survived despite having seen his staked corpse up in the mountains among dozens of others. It would have taken a miracle with all that had occurred. On top of that, he also hadn't forgiven Tohru fully for what he had done to him. Tohru had been the one who slowly, thick crimson drop by thick crimson drop, drained his life from him. Part of him rationalized that Tohru had just been hungry to the point the starvation was to blame, but the other part was still bitter. He had offered his best friend the chance to escape with him and find a solution and had stuck by it to the very end. Yet Tohru had behaved as if it were simply hopeless and a lost cause to try to even attempt it. That there was no escaping his situation. That there would be no coexisting and that there was no hope as he would continue to murder for food.

Excuse after excuse.

And yet until the very end, he allowed Tohru to drain his blood and therefore his very life. He remembered the last night when Tohru came to feed. He had been too weak to even get up and go outside, having to settle with inviting the other into his room for his meal. He could barely breathe at that point and was so very cold. His limbs felt as if they were weighed down and numb. Tohru had apologized and cried upon reaching his bedside, knowing this would be the last time they saw one another. Natsuno remembered the cold flood of tears that had hit his face and neck as Tohru leaned down and sank his fangs into his overly pale neck one last time. They were the last thing he felt as he died, listening to the sobs of his despairing best friend. Not the fangs, but the icy tears that coursed down his flesh despite belonging to another. It had been the last thing he marveled and speculated on as a human.

But even if he hadn't forgiven Tohru, there was still the part that recognized the fact Tohru had cried as he did the gruesome deed. The fact that after he 'died' Tohru had visited his window nearly every night did not escape him either. The older boy left a flower and offered a prayer. Natsuno witnessed this himself several times, quietly looming within the trees and listening to his friend confess his sorrow and regret or any sins he may have committed. The way it sounded, these confessions seemed to be one of the few things keeping Tohru sane in his despair. Tohru nearly always came until one night, he just stopped for a reason unknown to the Jinrou. Yet Natsuno was aware he was still in torment over what had been done and that it probably would always haunt the blond Shiki until his death.

And now, Tohru, whom he thought was dead stood before him quite alive. Or rather, quite undead due to his nature as a okiagari.

Tears slowly seemed to well up in Tohru's eyes as it sank in his best friend was standing before him also quite alive. He wavered for a moment before he took a step closer and paused. When Natsuno didn't budge or recoil in fear, he took another step closer. It put him just before Natsuno before his legs seemed to give out and he hit the ground rather hard on his knees. Natsuno tensed as he watched the others arms snap out, ready to defend himself should Tohru attack. Yet no attack came as the older boy wrapped his arms around the younger's waist. Natsuno found the other's face buried in his stomach as he was put in a tight hug and the sobs of his friend caused him to freeze up, eyes wide as he just stared down. At that moment, he was very uncertain as to what to do.

So he just let Tohru sob and cry as well as cling to him as if the other were hanging on for dear life. He didn't try and comfort the Shiki, but he also didn't shove him away. Instead, he allowed Tohru to just let it all flood out of him. All his grief and sorrow, anything he likely felt from feeling responsible about his death. Natsuno was patient and allowed minutes to tick by, his gaze soon lingering at a random point in the alleyway and away from the creature on his knees before him.

His thoughts began to stray for a moment on what he should do. Rightfully, he should kill Tohru just like any other Shiki. Yet it had pained him deeply when he thought Tohru was dead before. He couldn't possibly reenact that pain as well as be the very cause of it. His mind continued to drift to how things were before the okiagari came into the picture and ruined his life along with so many others. All his fond memories of Sotoba involved Tohru in some way, shape or form. Even if Tohru was the nicest, most outgoing individual he had met in the village and so much different from himself..Somehow, they had gotten along. Tohru quickly became his best friend and almost his only friend at that. The older boy easily pierced right through the facade Natsuno erected of just disliking everyone and had managed to win the boy over after just a few times speaking with him. Most of their free time was spent together it seemed, be it walking together somewhere to just goofing off. Tohru was the only real friend he made..

Remembering the time spent caused his chest to tighten. The nights he would stay over and watch Tohru play video games. Listening to the other about nurse Ritsuko and his crush on the woman who was likely closer to a decade older then him. He helped Tohru with his homework despite Tohru was three years older then himself. Tohru always said Natsuno was one of the smartest guys he knew and not just because he was in advanced classes. Natsuno also opened up to the other, often times giving up answers about himself he wouldn't even to his own parents. Why he dressed like he did. Why he really studied so much. His ideas for life when he finally got back to the city. It was always Tohru who sat smiling patiently, listening and offering advice. What more, he often times really did care about Tohru's thoughts and wishes. He usually didn't show it, remaining aloof but deep down he always cared.

"Natsuno..?"

The younger boy blinked, the utterance of his name snapping him out of his thoughts and out of his memories. He looked down to find Tohru was looking up at him, but still close to him even if his arms had loosened in their grip around his waist. His shirt along his stomach was soaked from the tears the other had cried, cold much like the creature they belonged to. But the red irises looked up, seeming concerned and a tiny bit afraid as they regarded the Jinrou.

"Sorry..I thought it was better to just let you get it out of your system, Tohru."

The older nodded and soon realized the odd position he was in. He quickly scrambled up and off his knees, dusting them off and looking away almost shyly. Like he was suddenly embarrassed of his actions. He swallowed and then looked back at Natsuno. It was as if all he could do now was watch the younger Shiki, like he was sure words weren't needed to express he was terrified of the other boy just vanishing again. Natsuno noticed they could be here all night with Tohru just staring at him like that, so he decided to break that silence.

"I saw the stake through your heart. You were dead and Yamiari was already in flames. How is it you're standing here, alive? Or..As alive as an okiagari gets?"

Tohru blinked and then glanced around, finally realizing they were talking in a dark back alleyway. He doubted anyone would pass by and overhear or see them, but there was still a fragment of a chance it could happen. That and other things on his mind made him reluctant to start spilling his guts right then and there..

"Um..It's a bit of a long story, Natsuno."

The Jinrou stared intensely at the other for a few moments then gave a nod. Turning around, he slid his hands in his pockets. It was clear he assumed Tohru didn't wish to speak on the subject and thus, was going to leave him be. Vanish and likely try to forget he ran into him despite he knew that was impossible. Tohru's hand shot out and rested on Natsuno's shoulder to stop him from going, blurting in a rather hasty panic to keep the other from leaving him there alone.

"Where are you staying, Natsuno?"

Blinking, the younger turned his head to peer up at the blond boy from over his shoulder. He seemed confused for a second before shaking his head. "It doesn't matter. But I should probably return there. Just..Forget you ever ran into me, Tohru. And..." Drifting off, Natsuno couldn't find it in him to say what he wanted. It was just awkward and he wasn't sure how Tohru would even take it, considering. It could be seen as hateful or spiteful after all and despite he hadn't forgave Tohru, he couldn't just do that to the other.

"You're staying in the woods, aren't you Natsuno? I can tell by your clothes and your scent. Plus it's dawned on me that someone was there, but I wasn't sure who. Please Natsuno..Will you come with me? I..Where I'm staying isn't much, but it gets cold at night and.."

Abruptly, the older teen was cut off as Natsuno snapped in a harsh tone, a dark look coming into those purple eyes that almost made Tohru flinch back.

"I don't deserve to hide from the cold! I'm dead! Why should I even worry about being warm!"

Tohru was speechless for a few moments at the mini-rant, but refused to let go of Natsuno's shoulder or back off. He felt the bundled tension where his hand rested and knew he was walking on thin ice. But he had seen Natsuno upset before and always he had managed to slip past the other teen's guard and get him to calm down in the rare instance he wasn't calm and rational in his anger. He hoped he still had that ability and hadn't lost his touch. Otherwise, it could get ugly since Natsuno clearly wasn't pleased with his state and he was technically the one who put him in said state.

"Will you at least come and talk with me? I..You may not seek comfort, but I would do anything to make you comfortable. It's just that...Natsuno, I thought you were dead. I thought I killed my best friend for good and that you were cremated, never to even get a chance to rise up. Did you know? I visited your window every night, since it was the only grave I had. I talked like you were still there, wishing you were. I've had to live with the thought I killed my best friend for a year now.." Natsuno could tell the other was on the verge of tears again and his look softened a touch at the confession. But he didn't interrupt and let Tohru finish. "So will you please come talk with me? I..I'm so lonely now and I don't want to lose you again. I'll tell you anything you wanna know, just..Please come with me?"

"Fine.." Natsuno couldn't say no to that. Not that desperate plea and certainly not that look. He sighed faintly and turned to face Tohru, only to have the other suddenly hugging him excessively tight. His eyes widened as he was reminded of how affectionate Tohru had been when he was alive. It caused the usual, instinctive reaction he himself had when he was alive. He was trying to push Tohru off to no avail while squirming. "Hey, I know dying didn't erase your memory on the fact I told you to cut it out with the physical affection!"

The soft but honest laugh of Tohru nearly made Natsuno melt in his struggle though. It was a sound he had almost but not quite forgotten, thinking he would never hear it again. Tohru hugged him tighter before finally letting go and smiling down at him.

"I know buddy. But I'm just happy. Come on, home is this way. I know you clearly don't like human comforts, but I do have some things to drink there. Um..Blood you'll have to get on your own and.."

Natsuno quickly spoke, shaking his head as he uttered one word.

"Jinrou.."

Tohru blinked in surprise at discovering Natsuno was like Tasumi had been. The special kind of Shiki who could walk in daylight, didn't have to drink blood like Shiki and all sorts of other stuff he wasn't sure of. But he smiled after a moment, nodding and correcting himself.

"Well, I'll just have to rustle up some food for you then..My treat."

He slung his arm around the other's shoulder in a friendly manner and started leading Natsuno out of the alleyway, only to be rewarded with a sharp jab of an elbow to his side. He just chuckled after a slight grunt and continued on towards where he stayed.

* * *

The first hour or so spent together at the small apartment Tohru lived in had been..Nice. It was as if they weren't blood sucking monsters at all and were merely two friends hanging out just like old times. Tohru had ran out to get something for Natsuno to eat despite the purple haired teen's protests. He had insisted though, since even if Natsuno didn't have to drink blood, he had to eat Something or he would starve. The older boy had been more then pleased when Natsuno ate the take-out he brought to him. It was clear Natsuno was hungry and if Tohru had to guess, was likely only eating when he absolutely had to. Tohru could only imagine Natsuno was likely to never drink blood..

They got into the subject of their current state and survival slowly as if both felt unsure how exactly to bring it up. Natsuno inquired how Tohru had gotten an apartment, to which the older teen had sheepishly rubbed the back of his head and looked away with a guilty expression. He was honest though and explained he had bitten the landlord, but insisted it was only to provide himself with a place to stay and hadn't taken any blood. It did open up the subject though of what had happened with Natsuno getting the nerve to ask first..

"So Tohru..Will you tell me how you survived now?"

The two were seated in the small living room. The apartment was barely furnished, but such lack of clutter was a good thing otherwise it would be cramped. They sat side by side next to the futon and across from the small tv with a video game console. "_Definitely Tohru.."_ Natsuno thought upon first seeing it.

"Like I said, it's a long story.." The blond almost looked as if he were reluctant to tell it. But Natsuno continued to just stare at him. It was clear Tohru wasn't going to get out of it so the older boy sighed and looked down. He wasn't even sure where to start but after collecting his thoughts, began to relay what he could.

"There was a stake through my chest, yes. But..Whoever put it there obviously wasn't use to doing that because it was on the right side of my chest. Not the left side where it would have done more damage to my heart."

Natsuno blinked stupidly at the other for a moment, his mind flashing back to when he had seen Tohru laying on the ground. Now that Tohru mentioned it...But still, he let the other continue.

"I remember I woke up and there were flames all over the place, like I was surrounded by hell or something. I could barely move and I was scared. While the stake was in the wrong place, it was close enough I was nearly paralyzed. But someone was shouting at me and trying to drag me away, yet I still blacked out after a few moments. I woke up and it was really dark. I could still smell smoke, but there was no fire. My chest still hurt something fierce too, but I could move..Someone had gotten it out of me and I found myself in a cave in the woods."

Tohru swallowed and peeked up at Natsuno, almost as if he hoped that sufficed in sating the other's curiosity. But the younger teen gave a nod as if to tell Tohru to continue. It was clear Natsuno was eager for more details and he had told the other he would tell him anything he wished to know. The younger's curiosity had merely doubled.

"Ritsuko had saved me." He let that hang for a few moments as his voice wavered. Instantly, Natsuno knew why Tohru may not wish to relay what all had happened. He wasn't sure of the exact details, but he could guess where the story was heading. The nurse had been staked and lay beside him when Natsuno had last seen them. He started to tell the other he could stop, but Tohru continued on his own. "I guess because she was a nurse, she was able to get the stakes out without doing more damage. I was healing up and she said given a few nights, I should be fine. But..."

Natsuno blinked, brows arching as the other stopped. His head cocked to the side as he asked. "But?"

Tohru swallowed again as tears began to creep into the corner of his eyes. By the fact his lip was trembling, Natsuno was becoming more and more certain that his thoughts were true.

"But..She wasn't healing as well. Or more so, at all..."

"You don't have to tell me any more. It obviously hurts.." Natsuno was merciful in trying to stop his friend. But Tohru, despite tears were already sliding down his face, shook his head.

"She died, Natsuno. Or more so, she let herself die. She was so much more stronger then me because she refused to drink blood. Flat out refused and in the end, it's what killed her. She couldn't heal and was in constant pain, so one night I woke up and...She had...Had.."

Turning to face the other more, Natsuno watched Tohru with amethyst colored eyes. He was frowning, but it was clear if Tohru wished to stop the boy's offer still stood. He was morbidly curious, but didn't want to force Tohru to relive the events and suffer from it. However, Tohru seemed as if he would be tormented either way.

"She..Went out into the sun so she wouldn't suffer any more."

Silence hang over the two as Natsuno stared, shocked. A Shiki who would willing die instead of giving into hunger? He had thought if Tohru hadn't been able to, no one would! Tohru hadn't been able to fight off the hunger and had been fearful for his own life despite being such a gentle and kind soul. Hearing another had was..Very, very different and not what Natsuno would expect since so far, all he had seen from the okiagari was selfishness.

"I'm sorry, Tohru." He was never good in these situations. Nothing seemed to be the correct thing to say. The irony hit him of having been in the same, awkward position when Tohru had died and he had tried to comfort and console the boy's parents. There was nothing that could be said that would change the situation and make it okay. This was another he was in and wasn't sure how he should act.

"I..I almost knew she would do it. She had told me to help me heal, she had gave me most of the blood she had left in her. She told me that..If I choose different people to feed on, maybe I could avoid killing. To just take enough to survive and let my food live. She talked to me about it for hours and finally, I promised her I would. When we went to sleep that day, she didn't really go to sleep. She wrote a note and then..That was the last I saw her. She didn't even scream as far as I know when she went out into the sunlight. I found some of her ashes to..But she's gone now.."

Natsuno was quiet for a moment, then murmured. "And you've kept your promise to her. Earlier, when you fed..You didn't kill him and said he would never see you again. That's why there have been no strange and unusual deaths reported. You aren't killing people and just taking what you need..Like what I tried to get you..To.."

His words drifted off when he noticed Tohru was sobbing. Ever since his friend had become Shiki, it was as if that's all he did. It was as if Tohru knew only sorrow. It caused his chest to tighten a bit as he remembered Tohru as always happy and smiling when he was alive. He wasn't sure what compelled him to do it, but he found himself leaning over and hugging the other. Tohru was just as surprised for a split second before he turned and buried his face against Natsuno's shoulder. His sobs were heart wrenching and filled with more pain then Natsuno thought a single being could hold. But he kept the other in a hug. It felt like it was the right thing to do, even if he still felt awkward. He was never one for intimacy, much less physical.

But if it could help ease his friends suffering...

Friend..

Tohru was still his friend after all this..

"I forgive you, Tohru.."

The words were whispered softly and only slightly began calming his friend down who clung to him for dear life. But until Tohru had calmed, Natsuno decided he wasn't going anywhere.

* * *

_I managed to write a longer chapter. Yay! I am not sure when I can get to Chapter 5. I have a loose idea for it, but need more inspiration to hit me. But I will try to get it updated soon ;)_


End file.
